


'cause i can't come back home 'til they're singing

by Madzga, nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Student!Louis, Top!Harry, Translation, bottom!Louis, famous!harry, hilourry, mpreg!louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzga/pseuds/Madzga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Tu, daj mi swoją rękę. - Louis mówi, wyjmując z kieszeni długopis.</p><p>- Nie byłoby łatwiej, gdybym dał ci mój telefon? - Harry pyta ze śmiechem.</p><p>- Tak, byłoby, ale to pokazuje, że będziesz się starać, żeby dostać mój numer, zanim zrobisz coś głupiego, jak umycie rąk. - Louis się śmieje, pisząc swój numer telefonu na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni Harry’ego. - Nie poć się zbytnio.</p><p>- Nie będę. Nie chcę stracić tego numeru, - Harry mówi wolno. - Mogę dać ci swój?</p><p>- Nie, będę czekał na twój telefon i zobaczę, jak to zrobisz, - Louis się uśmiecha. - Nie jestem łatwy, Styles.</p><p>- Chociaż jesteś tego warty. - Harry mruczy.</p><p>Albo.</p><p>23-letnia gwiazda - Harry Styles i 19-letni student - Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause i can't come back home 'til they're singing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['cause i can't come back home 'til they're singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420096) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



\- Hej, uważaj, jak chodzisz! - Louis krzyczy, upadając na tyłek i mrucząc głośno. Patrzy na ogromnego mężczyznę przed sobą z roztrzepanymi lokami i jasnymi, zielonymi oczami. Jego obcisłe jeansy są strasznie ciasne i Louis jest całkowicie pewien, że jego penis się dusi. Olbrzym klęka z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Przepraszam, nie widziałem cię. Powinienem patrzeć, jak chodzę, przepraszam. - przeprasza obficie. Louis patrzy na niego spod grzywki i widzi wielki uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny. Oferuje mu dłoń, przed przedstawieniem się. - Harry Styles.

\- Louis Tomlinson - Louis wzdycha, chwytając jego dłoń. Wstaje z jego pomocą i próbuje wytrzepać tył spodni.

\- Hej, mogę to zrobić za ciebie. - Harry mówi, starając się utrzymać swój uśmieszek. Louis zagryza swój uśmiech, starając się zamiast tego grymasić, kiedy obcy strzepuje trochę brudu z jego spodni. - Jak dla mnie wygląda świetnie.

\- Spodnie, czy mój fenomenalny tyłek? - Louis pyta z małym uśmiechem.

\- Trochę obu. - Harry przyznaje. - Czuję się źle, że spowodowałem twój upadek. Co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli na herbatkę? Na mój koszt.

\- Czy Pan ze mną flirtuje, Panie Styles? - Louis pyta z udawanym szokiem.

\- Jestem po prostu przyjazny. - Harry się uśmiecha. - Lubię być przyjazny dla ślicznych, małych chłopców.

\- Jestem oburzony! - Louis mówi ze śmiechem.

\- To komplement, skarbie. - Harry mruga. - To co, z tą herbatą?

\- Cóż, w porządku, jeśli nalegasz. Czy ta herbata zawiera ciastko? - Louis pyta z uniesioną brwią.

\- Jeśli to sprawi, że ze mną pójdziesz, to kupię ci nawet kawiarnię. - Harry mówi i Louis chichocze.

\- Nie sądzę, że możesz sobie na to pozwolić, kolego. - Louis mówi. Harry gryzie się w język, bo Louis nie zna go i chce, żeby tak pozostało. Ludzie zawsze traktują go inaczej, gdy dowiadują się, że jest sławny i warty miliony, i on nigdy nie miał długo prawdziwego chłopaka, a Louis jest tak cholernie uroczy.

\- Chodźmy, w takim razie. - Harry mówi, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na drobnych plecach Louisa, jakby sprawdzając, czy to jest w porządku. Louis nie odchodzi, po prostu uśmiecha się tak, że Harry uważa to za sukces.

Idą do uroczej kawiarni; tej, do której chodzi Harry, gdy potrzebuje inspiracji do swoich tekstów. Harry zamawia zarówno herbatę, jak i ciastko borówkowe dla Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się delikatnie, kiedy Harry zamawia i obserwuje go ostrożnie.

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli ci powiem, że jestem uczulony na jagody? - Louis pyta, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie, założyłem, że przerwałbyś mi, gdybyś był śmiertelnie uczulony. Jesteś uczulony? - Harry pyta, składając ręce na stole. Louis szturcha jego język na jego policzku, zatrzymując się na chwilę, zanim odpowiada.

\- Nie.

\- Tak myślałem. - Harry się uśmiecha. - Więc, jaka jest twoja historia, Louisie Tomlinsonie?

\- Nie długa, naprawdę. Jestem studentem uniwersytetu, chcę być nauczycielem w szkole podstawowej. Należę do klubu dramatu, drużyny piłkarskiej i gram trochę na fortepianie. - Louis mówi.

\- Brzmi, jak opis serwisu randkowego. - Harry dokucza, ale kręci głową. - Żartuję. To niesamowite, Louis. Masz dużo planów.

\- Tak sądzę. Jaka jest twoja historia, w takim razie, Styles? - Louis pyta, kopiąc go nogami pod stołem. Harry psychicznie panikuje, starając się wymyślić, co może powiedzieć.

\- Uh, ja mieszkam w Londynie. Mam 22 lata i piszę piosenki, gram na gitarze i czasem trochę śpiewam. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, bawiąc się saszetką cukru.

\- Brzmi interesująco. Co masz zamiar robić? Dostać kontrakt płytowy, czy stać się profesjonalnym tekściarzem? - Louis pyta, absolutnie bez sarkazmu w głosie. Wygląda na naprawdę zafascynowanego i zaintrygowanego, a Harry jest zachwycony.

\- Tak naprawdę, to mam nadzieję, że oba. Zobaczymy, co się stanie, tak myślę. Koniec o mnie. - Harry chce zmienić temat, zanim zostanie zadane zbyt wiele pytań.

Rozmowa płynie gładko i Louis jest oczarowany Harrym. Ma te niesamowite dołeczki, że Louis ma tylko nadzieję, że przejdą na szczęśliwe potomstwo, które będzie miał w przyszłości. Ma głęboki, burczący śmiech i głos, który brzmi jak miód sądzący się z butelki. Jego długie, chude kończyny idą kilometrami i Louis chce tylko owinąć nogi wokół jego talii i zostać przyciśniętym do ściany. Teraz myśli Louisa krążą, wokół tego, jak wielki penis Harry’ego może być i Louis naprawdę powinien zwracać uwagę na to, o czym mówi Harry. Spokój, Louis, spokój.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinienem już iść, rano mam egzamin. - Louis mówi z żalem. - To było… naprawdę miłe.

\- Pozwól mi przynajmniej odprowadzić cię do domu. - Harry mówi. - Żebym ostatecznie mógł przeprosić cię za wpadnięcie na ciebie.

\- Tak, mógłbyś. - Louis się uśmiecha. Harry płaci rachunek i pomaga Louisowi wstać, i iść z powrotem do akademika.

\- Kiedy będziesz miał własne mieszkanie? - Harry pyta w drodze.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym roku. Jestem dopiero na pierwszym roku, więc utknąłem w maleńkich pokojach akademiku, ale mój współlokator - Liam, jest naprawdę fajny. Jesteśmy teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, więc nie jest tak źle. - Louis wzrusza ramionami.

\- Więc, co, jesteś teraz 18-latkiem?

\- Tak, wszystko legalne. - Louis śmieje się trochę i to jest ten rodzaj śmiechu, o którym Harry chce krzyczeć. Stoją przed jego drzwiami i Harry rozgląda się, upewniając się, że jest pusto.

\- Było naprawdę świetnie. - Harry mówi, kładąc dłoń na framudze drzwi i blokując Louisa.

\- Tak, nieźle się bawiłem. - Louis mówi cicho.

\- Chciałbym to powtórzyć. - Harry mówi.

\- Myślę, że też bym chciał. Tu, daj mi swoją rękę. - Louis mówi, wyjmując z kieszeni długopis.

\- Nie byłoby łatwiej, gdybym dał ci mój telefon? - Harry pyta ze śmiechem.

\- Tak, byłoby, ale to pokazuje, że będziesz się starać, żeby dostać mój numer, zanim zrobisz coś głupiego, jak umycie rąk. - Louis się śmieje, pisząc swój numer telefonu na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni Harry’ego. - Nie poć się zbytnio.

\- Nie będę. Nie chcę stracić tego numeru, - Harry mówi wolno. - Mogę dać ci swój?

\- Nie, będę czekał na twój telefon i zobaczę, jak to zrobisz, - Louis się uśmiecha. - Nie jestem łatwy, Styles.

\- Chociaż jesteś tego warty. - Harry mruczy, zbliżając się trochę do twarzy Louisa.

\- Tak? - Louis bierze oddech, a jego oczy lekko fruwają.

\- Tak. - Harry szepcze. Pochyla się, całując Louisa delikatnie, ale tylko raz.

\- Jeśli do mnie zadzwonisz, dostaniesz więcej, niż tylko pocałunek. - Louis mówi cicho, a mały uśmiech gra na jego ustach.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo. - Harry odpowiada.

\- Cześć, Harry. - Louis się uśmiecha.

\- Cześć, Louis.

Louis całuje go raz w policzek i pozwala mu marudzić. Zagryza wargę i otwiera drzwi, dając Harry’emu niewielkie machnięcie, zanim zamyka drzwi. Harry uśmiecha się i idzie korytarzem, zanim w końcu wychodzi z budynki i wybiera numer Louisa.

\- Halo?

\- Sobota wieczór, o siódmej, restauracja Rosso. - Mówi bez wahania.

\- To twój sposób, na zaproszenie mnie na randkę? - Louis pyta, a uśmiech jest wyczuwalny w jego głosie.

\- Tylko, jeśli się pojawisz.

\- Myślę, że mogę cię dopisać do mojego napiętego harmonogramu. - Louis dokucza. - Ale nigdy tam nie byłem, więc musisz mnie tam zabrać, żebym się nie zgubił, jeśli oczywiście chcesz mnie tam na czas.

\- Będę po ciebie o wpół do siódmej. - uśmiecha się - Załóż coś ładnego.

\- Okej. - Louis mówi. - Nie mogę się doczekać. Cześć.

\- Cześć.

-

Louis nigdy nie denerwował się przed randką, ponieważ, cóż, zazwyczaj kończyły się całkiem nieźle. Jeśli nie, Louis dawał sobie spokój, bo nie lubił tej osoby wystarczająco. Ale Harry jest inny. Jest taki czarujący i wspaniały- to przyprawia Louisa o zawroty głowy.

Zakłada ładną, tradycyjną koszulkę, czarne, wąskie spodnie i parę trampek, mając nadzieję, że jest to wystarczająco dobre. Poprawia zaczesane do góry włosy i lustruje swoje odbicie w lustrze.

\- Li? Czy mój tyłek wygląda dobrze w tych jeansach?- pyta Louis, odwracając się w bok.

\- Wygląda na duży i jędrny, jeśli o to pytasz.- odpowiada sucho Liam.

\- To dokładnie to, czego chciałem. - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- Baw się dobrze na randce, ja spotykam się z Zaynem u niego. - mówi Liam, wstając.

\- W porządku, do zobaczenia… może jutro rano, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze. - Louis się szczerzy.

\- Mam nadzieję. Powodzenia, stary. - Liam śmieje się i wychodzi z pokoju. Kilka minut później rozlega się pukanie do drzwi i Louis ostatni raz zerka na swoje odbicie, zanim ich nie otwiera.

\- Dobry wieczór, Louis. - mówi Harry wytwornym tonem, wręczając Louisowi tuzin róż. Louis nie może nic poradzić na rumieniec obejmujący jego policzki, ponieważ róże definitywnie były czymś, czego nie dostawał.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. Tak na przyszłość, moje ulubione to lilie. - Louis mruga. - Ale te są piękne. Dziękuję.

Całuje lekko jego policzek, zanim nie kładzie kwiatów na stole, planując zająć się nimi później. Harry kieruje go na zewnątrz i zabiera do swojego Porsche.

\- Jak wiele cholernych pieniędzy zarabiasz, że jeździsz tym naokoło? - pyta wprawiony w osłupienie Louis.

\- Och - Harry odkasłuje - Uch, to mojego taty. Pozwala mi go pożyczać, kiedy idę na randkę.

\- Próbujesz zaimponować, jak widzę. - uśmiecha się Louis - Uroczo.

Harry wiezie ich do restauracji i konwersacja płynie tak samo dobrze jak na ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Louis wstrząśnięty myślał o tym, jak miło byłoby zostawać z nim całą noc i budzić się naprzeciw jego twarzy każdego ranka. To jest ich pierwsza randka, a on już wybiega myślami coraz dalej.

\- Jak poszedł egzamin? - pyta Harry.

\- Och, świetnie. Dostałem A.- Uśmiecha się Louis. - Był z psychologii.

\- To twój kierunek studiów? - zapytał Harry.

\- Tak.

\- Czy to znaczy, że teraz możesz zacząć mnie analizować? - wyszczerzył się Styles.

\- Taa, może. - uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- W porządku, Panie Psychologu, możesz mi w takim razie powiedzieć, dlaczego spędziłem cały tydzień myśląc o tobie, nie mogąc skoncentrować się na swojej pracy?

Louis rumieni się na to, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. - Może powinniśmy zrobić więcej badań na ten temat? Wrócimy do tego.

\- Zgoda.

\- Wiesz, ja też o tobie wiele myślałem. - mówi cicho Louis. - Prawie pożałowałem swojej decyzji o nie wpuszczeniu cię do mieszkania.

\- Tak? - Harry pyta z nadzieją.

\- Prawie - Louis się uśmiecha - Zdecydowałem się to przełożyć, tak dla pewności.

\- Wiesz, moje mieszkanie jest wolne. Tak na wszelki wypadek, w razie gdybyś chciał tam wpaść wieczorem, albo…no wiesz…taa… - Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nawet, jeśli chciałbym tylko spać? - pyta Louis. Chłopcy zawsze, zawsze chcieli dostać się do jego spodni. Nocowanie nie było mile widziane, jeśli nie obejmowało seksu.

\- Tak, oczywiście. Wiesz, nie musimy niczego robić. Nie będę cię zmuszał. Mam na myśli, jeśli byś chciał…to byłoby gorące. - Mówi Harry ze śmiechem.- Nie powiedziałbym ci „nie”.

\- Tak? - uśmiecha się Louis - Myślisz, że jestem gorący?

\- Gorący jest niedopowiedzeniem, kochanie. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech. Louis jest zaszczycony, szczerze mówiąc. Styles wygląda na tak autentycznego i innego niż pozostali chłopcy, z którymi Tomlinson umawiał się w przeszłości.

Kiedy docierają na miejsce, Harry pomaga mu wyjść z samochodu i zabiera go do wnętrza restauracji.

\- Och, panie Styles, bardzo miło znów pana widzieć! Któż to taki? - pyta jeden z kelnerów. Brwi Louisa marszczą się, ponieważ to jest oczywiste, że Harry musiał często tu przychodzić.

\- Uch, to Louis Tomlinson. Zabieram go na randkę. Jest studentem na uniwerku. - Mówi Harry, kładąc rękę na dole pleców Louisa. Tomlinson się uśmiecha.

\- Miło mi cię poznać. Piękna restauracja. - mówi Louis.

\- Dziękuję. Miejsca na patio, panie Styles?

\- Tak, proszę. - Harry przytakuje. Wychodzą na zewnątrz na puste patio zapełnione światłami, kwiatami i to jest prześliczne. Harry szepcze coś do kelnera, który kiwa głową i wraca do środka.

\- Harry, to jest wspaniałe. Nie musiałeś robić czegoś tak miłego. - mówi Louis, kiedy obaj siadają.

\- To moje ulubione miejsce i pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. Powiedziałem ci, że jesteś tego wart.

\- Jak możesz być tego tak pewien? Mogę być seryjnym mordercą.

\- Jesteś seryjnym mordercą? - pyta Harry. Louis przerywa i uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Nie.

\- W takim razie myślę, że między nami jest okej. - szczerzy się Harry.

Styles zamawia im wino, przystawki, dania główne, a także desery. Louis czuje jakby płonął.

\- Więc, twoim planem jest mnie utuczyć.- Louis śmieje się kiedy pojawiają się ich serniki.

\- Wciąż byłbyś dostatecznie gorący. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Proszę bardzo, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś zadowolony.

\- Och, nie, jest wspaniale, ale wciąż… - mówi Louis - Zrobiłeś zbyt wiele.

\- Przestań to mówić, Lou. Załapałem. - odpowiada miękko Harry, sięgając po jego rękę. - Masz najwspanialsze oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.

\- Ach tak? - Louis rumieni się.

\- Tak. Jeśli mam być szczery, uważam, że wszystko w tobie jest wspaniałe.

\- Jeśli już mamy być szczerzy, myślę tak samo o tobie. Te dołeczki są najbardziej uroczymi rzeczami jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. - mówi Louis.

\- Ludzie nie potrafią być na mnie długo źli dzięki nim. - szczerzy się Harry. - Ratują mnie.

Po kolacji Harry płaci wysoki rachunek i wracają do samochodu.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby wrócić do siebie. - Louis mówi. - Może powinienem zatrzymać się na noc u ciebie.

\- Tak? - Harry uśmiecha się do niego. - Jeśli potrzebujesz więcej powodów do tego, to robię zabójcze śniadanie.

\- W takim razie robisz to często, co? - Louis dokucza.

\- Nie, nie bardzo. Byłem w poważnym związku prawie dwa lata, ale potem go rzuciłem, więc nie, nie robię tego często. Ale powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś seryjnym mordercą, więc ci zaufam.

\- Tak, wiesz, francuskie tosty są moimi ulubionymi. - Louis mówi.

\- Zapamiętam. - Harry uśmiecha się chwyta dłoń Louisa. Nie puszcza go, dopóki nie dostają się do jego domu. Jest ogromny, szczerze, i Louis nie może się doczekać, jaki jest jego sekret i skąd Harry ma tak dużo pieniędzy. Nie pyta od razu, naprawdę, bo może będzie uprawiał z nim seks, więc kogo to obchodzi.

Wchodzą do środka i zdejmują buty. - Jesteś zmęczony? Możemy iść do łóżka, lub obejrzeć film, albo… wiesz.

\- Cóż. - Louis bierze wdech, trzymając dłonie po obu stronach szyi Harry’ego. - Całą noc myślałem o… robieniu wiesz czego z tobą. - Całują się krótko, powoli i miękko. - Ale… może najpierw możemy obejrzeć film, albo trochę porozmawiać.

\- Okej, możemy to zrobić. - Harry mówi, prowadząc go do dużego salonu. - Posłuchaj, nie wiem, czy to zbyt wcześnie, czy coś, ale… po dzisiejszej nocy, nie chcę, żeby to był ostatni raz, kiedy cię widzę.

\- Myślę, że mogę to zrobić. - Louis mówi. - Jesteś całkiem do zniesienia.

\- Lou. - Harry się śmieje. - Mówię poważnie.

\- Powiem ci, jak okażę się, czy jesteś dobry w łóżku. To wszystko przesądzi. - Louis się uśmiecha.

\- Słusznie. - Harry się śmieje. - Sądzę, że będziesz mile zaskoczony.

\- Ach, tak? Dobrze, w takim razie teraz chcę, żebyś mi to udowodnił.

\- Bez filmu?

\- Bez filmu. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, czy jesteś gotowy na mnie czekać. - Louis mówi, całując go w usta.

\- Jesteś tego warty. - mruczy Harry.

\- Często to mówisz. - Louis mówi, całując go ponownie siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach.

\- Mam to na myśli. - Harry szepcze, trzymając go w pasie. Znów się całują, głębiej i ostrzej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. To jest tak dobre. Pasują do siebie idealnie i Louis wplata dłonie w miękkie loki Harry’ego. Liże jego usta i ponownie naciska na brzuch Harry’ego.

\- Chce cię. - Louis szepcze w usta Harry’ego. Harry ściska jego tyłek, lekko szarpiąc jego dolną wargę.

\- Chciałem cię od kiedy pierwszy raz cię ujrzałem. - Harry mruczy w jego usta.

\- Weź mnie, Harry. - Louis wzdycha. Harry całuje dół jego szyi, ssąc dużego siniaka obok jego jabłka Adama. Louis wzdycha, rozpinając szybko koszulę Harry’ego i spychając ją z jego szerokich ramion. Harry rozpina koszulę Louisa, ciągnąc ją i rzucając niedbale na ziemię. Louis biegnie dłońmi w dół jego brzucha, zagryzając wargi, gdy Harry szczypie jego obojczyki. Ręce Harry’ego przebiegają w górę i w dół drobnych pleców Louisa, drapiąc je lekko.

\- Chcę cie we mnie. - Louis jęczy, ciągnąc Harry’ego za włosy.

\- Tak, kochanie, w porządku. - Harry mówi niskim głosem. Rozpina spodnie Louisa i pomaga mu się z nich wydostać. Jego twardy kutas odbija się pomiędzy masywnymi udami.

\- Harry. - Louis bierze wdech. - Chcę cię w moich ustach.

\- Tak, tak, też tego chcę, skarbie. - Oddech Harry’ego więźnie.

Louis schodzi z jego kolan, klękając. Rozpina spodnie Harry’ego i próbuje je zdjąć. - Jeśli będziemy to robić, kurwa, częściej, to masz nosić luźne spodnie, kochanie.

Harry śmieje się i pomaga mu zdjąć swoje obcisłe jeansy. - Mogę w ogóle przestać nosić spodnie, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie kuś mnie zbytnio, skarbie. - Louis mruga. Kutas Harry’ego opada na jego brzuch, rozkosznie zakrzywiony. Louis nuci z aprobatą, biorąc go w dłoń i powoli po nim przeciąga. - Możesz narobić tym czymś wiele szkód.

\- Zrobimy to powoli. - Harry obiecuje, sunąc dłonią przez włosy Louisa. Chwyta lubrykant spomiędzy poduszek kanapy i wpycha go w dłonie Louis. - Możesz to zrobić?

\- Tak. - Louis mówi,biorąc od niego lubrykant i wylewając go sobie na palce. Przyciska je do swojej dziurki, jęcząc wolno i nieprzyzwoicie, sprawiając, że kutas Harry’ego drży.

\- Boże, nie mogę się doczekać, aż usłyszę dźwięki, jakie będziesz wydawał, kiedy będę w tobie. - Harry jęczy. - Będę cię pieprzył tak dobrze.

Louis uśmiecha się, używając wolną rękę, żeby wprowadzić kutasa Harry’ego do swoich ust. Liże wokoło jego główkę, obejmując go swoim językiem i naciskając na szczelinę. Harry jęczy nisko i gardłowo, chwytając włosy Louisa.

\- Kurwa. Weź go, Louis. - mówi, kierując jego głowę w dół. Louis popycha swoją głowę dalej, biorąc Harry’ego głęboko w gardło i zasysając policzki, po czym pozwala im podskakiwać. - Cholera, tak…

Louis jest z siebie zadowolony, jęcząc wokół niego, gdy nabija się na palce, trafiając w swoją prostatę. Wykręca głowę w dół, dając Harry’emu pełną przyjemność i jęczy ponownie. Kiedy Louis czuje się otwarty, wyciąga palce i wysuwa z ust penisa Harry’ego, a ślina spływa po jego brodzie.

\- Prezerwatywa? - prosi, a jego głos jest wrakiem. Harry wyciąga jedną z szuflady w stoliku, przekazując ją Louisowi. Ten rozrywa ją zębami, zakładając ją na Harry’ego ustami, aż nie może go pomieścić. Siada z powrotem na biodrach Harry’ego i całuje go głęboko.

\- Będziesz ujeżdżał mojego kutasa, Lou? Weźmiesz go głęboko w swój tyłeczek? - Harry pyta, ściskając jego pośladki i pociąga je do siebie.

\- Tak, tak głęboko. Dojdę na cały twój brzuch. - Louis wzdycha, śledząc jego mięśnie. - A potem wszystko zliżę.

\- Jesteś taki sprośny. - Harry jęczy. Louis uśmiecha się, trzymając kutasa Harry’ego i opuszcza się powoli.

\- O Boże, jesteś taki duży. - Louis skomle. Powoli opada, cal po calu, zaciskając się wokół niego.

\- Kurwa, Louis. Bierzesz mnie tak dobrze. Spójrz na siebie. - Harry mówi z podziwem. - Cholera.

Louis opada, krążąc biodrami, naprzeciw biodrom Harry’ego. - Jestem taki pełny.

\- Pełen mojego kutasa, kochanie. Wyglądasz tak dobrze.

\- Taki duży, rozciągający mój mały, ciasny tyłek. - Louis skomle, poruszając biodrami i opada z powrotem na dół.

\- Największy kutas, jakiego miałeś? - Harry pyta, rozchylając jego pośladki i uderzając delikatnie w jeden.

\- Tak, tak, największy. - Louis mówi szczerze. Harry bierze jeden z sutków Louisa w usta, ssąc go i czyniąc twardym. Louis drży, łapiąc przy tym oddech.

\- Masz wrażliwe brodawki, kochanie? - Harry pyta, ściskając wrażliwy sutek.

\- T-Tak. - Louis mówi łamiącym głosem. Harry ssie drugi sitek, gryząc delikatnie. - Kurwa.

\- Podoba ci się, skarbie? - Harry pyta, biorąc jego kutasa w dłoń i poruszając nią powoli.

\- Tak, tak. - Louis świergocze. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na kanapie, kiedy Harry chwyta go w talii i pieprzy go szybko. - Och! O mój Boże, o mój Boże, choleracholeracholera.

\- Jesteś blisko? - Harry pyta niskim głosem.

\- Tak! Tak! O Boże, Harry! Właśnie tam, o mój Boże, tam! Ah, ah. - Louis dyszy, prosząc go. - Mocniej!

Harry pcha szybko, uderzając w jego prostatę, z każdym pchnięciem. Uda Louisa drżą i opiera czoło na ramieniu Harry’ego, szlochając.

\- Harry, Harry. - Louis skomle. - O Boże, proszę.

Harry przejeżdża kciukiem po szczelinie penisa Louisa, kolejny raz trafiając w jego prostatę i Louis jest skończony, wołając imię Harry’ego i dochodząc gorąco na brzuchu Harry’ego.

\- Dobry chłopiec, mój dobry chłopiec, wytrzymaj dla mnie. - Harry wysuwa się, pieprząc go mocniej i ściskając jego drobną talię. - Chrystusie,

Dochodzi głęboko wewnątrz Louisa i wzdychając głośno. Żaden z nich się nie porusza, tylko łapią oddechy. Harry zaczyna więdnąć wewnątrz Louisa, sprawiając, że jęczy i przesuwa się na kolanach Harry’ego. Harry ciągnie go, całując go leniwie. Louis wstaje i siada między nogami Harry’ego, ściągając prezerwatywę. Pociera jego uda i zaczyna wylizywać cały bałagan, który zrobił na jego brzuchy. Harry nuci szczęśliwie, przeczesując palcami włosy Louisa i masując jego głowę.

Louis wraca na jego kolana, całując go niechlujnie ze spermą w ustach. Ich języki wirują, i pozwala Harry’emu się zasmakować. Harry połyka, całując go ponownie i przeciera kciukiem błyszczącą wargę Louisa.

\- Jak było? - Harry pyta cicho, patrząc w przeszklone oczy Louisa.

\- Tak, zatrzymam cię. - mówi zmęczonym głosem Louisa. Harry chichocze, całując go ponownie, zanim zabiera go do łóżka, mimo lepkości. Louis zwija się na ciele Harry’ego, całując jego obojczyki. - Dziękuję za wszystko, Harry.

\- Zamierzam to robić dużo częściej. - Harry mówi z uśmiechem. Całuje go jeszcze raz. - Śpij, kochanie. Porozmawiamy rano.

Louis jest zbyt zmęczony, by odpowiedzieć i zasypia w ciągu kilku minut. Harry czuje się źle i wie, że Louis będzie wkurzony, gdy się dowie. To był pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, kiedy Harry był w stanie być z kimś i nie martwić się o tą całą ramkę, rujnującą cały aspekt. Jego sława zniszczyła jego ostatni poważny związek, ale myśli, że Louis jest tego warty.

Kiedy Louis budzi się ciepły i szczęśliwy w łóżku Harry’ego, wie, że to był dobry wybór. Łóżko jest puste, więc Louis wstaje i znajduje jeden ze swetrów Harry’ego leżący na podłodze. Narzuca go na siebie i uśmiecha się, widząc jak wielki na nim jest. Idzie do łazienki przed wejściem do kuchni. Harry, całkowicie nagi, robi francuskie tosty i śpiewa razem z radiem. Teraz Louis rozumie dlaczego chce wejść w ten biznes.

Skrada się za Harrym, oplata swoje ramiona wokół jego talii i kładzie twarz między jego ramionami. - Dobry.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi Harry, a jego poranny głos jest o wiele gorętszy niż Louis mógł sobie wyobrażać.

\- Gotowanie nago raczej nie jest bezpieczne.

\- Lata praktyki - szczerzy się Harry, odwracając się, by pocałować Louisa.

\- Mój tyłek jest tak obolały dzięki twojemu grubemu kutasowi - mamrocze Louis, całując łopatkę Harry’ego.

\- Ach tak? Każ mu się przyzwyczaić - mówi Harry uśmiechając się z wyższością - Bo niedługo będzie czuć jeszcze więcej.

\- Doprawdy? - pyta Louis.

\- Jeśli to sprawi, że będziesz krzyczał jak poprzedniej nocy - tak.

Po śniadaniu, o którym Louis jęczał jakie jest dobre, biorą razem prysznic, gdzie Harry otrzymuje wspaniałe obciąganie za pyszne jedzenie.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinienem wrócić do domu i odrobić pracę domową. - mówi Louis kiedy się ubierają. - Przy odrobinie szczęścia Liama tam nie będzie, więc nie będę musiał robić ze swojego powrotu spaceru wstydu.

\- Myślę, że i tak wyglądałbyś seksownie. - szczerzy się Harry, całując go - Ale jeśli potrzebujesz odrobić jakąś pracę, nie będę cię powstrzymywał, mimo że bardzo chcę żebyś tu ze mną został.

\- Ja też chciałbym zostać. - nadąsa się Louis - Ale mam dużo do zrobienia. Zobaczę się w tym tygodniu?

\- Tak, oczywiście, kochanie. Przyjdę po ciebie i zabiorę cię gdzieś w weekend albo możesz nocować u mnie, czy coś. Będę za tobą bardzo tęsknił.

\- To dobrze. - uśmiecha się Louis.

~

Kiedy Harry wysadzał Louisa pod jego domem, śpiewali w samochodzie przez kilka minut, zanim Louis nie powiedział, że musi iść, chichocząc i całując jego policzek. Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, Liam właśnie wraca, wyglądając na dostatecznie i doszczętnie zerżniętego, ale, prawdopodobnie, Louis wygląda tak samo.

\- Poszło dobrze, jak przypuszczam? - pyta Liam i Louis uśmiecha się.

\- Nawet lepiej niż podejrzewałem.

Siada na swoim łóżku i włącza telewizję, przełączając kanały i zatrzymując się, gdy natrafia na wiadomości kanału E!. Nie mówią niczego interesującego, więc zadowala się słuchaniem plotek o celebrytach. Właśnie przegapił coś na temat Kim i Kayne’a, dwójki ludzi którymi gardził.

„Z innych wiadomości- gwiazda Indie Rocka/ Popu Harry Styles wyprzedał bilety na arenę O2, na trzy noce z rzędu tego marca. Powiedział również London Times, że być może zagra i czwarty koncert, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze.” tłumaczy kobieta.

\- O mój Boże - mówi Louis, a jego serce mocniej bije w jego piersi.

\- Co? Chcesz na to iść, czy co? - pyta Liam.

\- Znasz go? - dopytuje Tomlinson.

\- A ty nie? Oczywiście, że go znam, jego muzyka jest świetna. - odpowiada Payne.

\- Spałem z nim. - mówi Louis miękko.

\- To była twoja randka?! - Liam krzyczy. - Wyszedłeś z Harrym Stylesem?!

\- Myślę, że umawiam się z nim - Louis dławi się. Łapie swojego laptopa i wyszukuje w google imienia Harry’ego, a w odpowiedzi przychodzą miliony wyników. Sprawdza jego twittera i widzi, że ma ponad 18 milionów followersów. Louis ma wrażenie, jakby jego płuca były rozrywane przez jego klatkę piersiową. Musi zadzwonić do Harry’ego.

\- Louis? Już za mną tęsknisz? – Harry odbiera z drwiną w głosie. Słychać, że wciąż jest w samochodzie, w drodze do studia.

\- Harry Stylesie. - Tomlinson mówi ostro - Widziałem cię w telewizji.

\- Louis, mogę wyjaśnić. - odpowiada Styles, próbując zachować spokój - Daj mi pięć minut.

Zanim student może powiedzieć choćby słowo, Harry się rozłącza. - On się, kurwa, rozłączył

\- Co powiedział? - dopytuje Liam.

\- „Mogę wyjaśnić, daj mi pięć minut.” Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ukrywał to przede mną! - krzyczy Louis.

\- Najpierw daj mu wyjaśnić, Lou. Jest sławny. - Liam wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie faworyzuj go.

Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi i Louis wie, że to Harry. Kiedy otwiera, Styles wygląda na spanikowanego. - Louis, proszę.

\- Liam, możesz dać nam minutę? - mówi Louis, patrząc na swojego współlokatora. Liam przytakuje i opuszcza szybko pokój, praktycznie gapiąc się na Harry’ego. Tomlinson zamyka drzwi za Harrym i siada na łóżku. - Lepiej miej dobre, dobre wytłumaczenie na to.

\- Mam, Louis, przysięgam. Dobrze, więc, tak, jestem sławny. Jestem piosenkarzem i nie wiem, ja tak jakby, szybko zdobyłem popularność. Jestem traktowany inaczej przez bycie sławnym i nienawidzę tego, więc kiedy ty potraktowałeś mnie jak normalną osobę, bo mnie nie znałeś, poczułem się naprawdę normalny. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale nasza randka szła tak dobrze i…bałem się cokolwiek między nami zmieniać. Ponadto, nie ujawniłem się jeszcze oficjalnie. Czekałem na znalezienie prawdziwego związku, który byłby wystarczająco stabilny, bym mógł powiedzieć kim jestem bez strachu przed gwałtowną reakcją i ty wszystkim. I przykro mi Louis, naprawdę mi przykro. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć.

\- Harry - Louis mówi po chwili ciszy - Nie przepraszaj. Łapię, dobrze? Mam na myśli, nie łapię, bo nie jestem sławny, ale wiesz co mam na myśli. Jezu, byłeś moim najlepszym bzykaniem w życiu, szczerze mówiąc. Ale nie sądzę, żeby twoje bycie sławnym zmieniło to jaki jestem ja z tobą. Zamierzam traktować cię jak mojego chłopaka, jak traktowałem każdego chłopaka jakiego miałem.

\- Naprawdę? Wciąż chcesz żebym był twoim chłopakiem? - pyta Harry pełen nadziei.

\- Oczywiście, ty głupku. - uśmiecha się Louis. - Nie usłyszałeś „najlepsze bzykanie w moim życiu”?

\- Jeśli to dla ciebie w porządku…chciałbym zrobić coś w stylu ujawnienia się? Tylko wyjść gdzieś z tobą publicznie i pozwolić temu się dziać. Mam na myśli, tylko jeśli będziesz się czuł z tym komfortowo. Po prostu sądzę, że moi fani mają prawo wiedzieć.

\- Jasne, dla mnie to w porządku. - Louis uśmiecha się miękko, siadając na podołku Harry’ego i bawiąc się jego lokami. - Wiesz, bardzo cię lubię.

\- Też cię bardzo lubię - Styles się uśmiecha - Tak bardzo.

\- Czy to znaczy, że będziesz moim sugar daddy*? - mówi kusząco Louis, a Harry odchyla głowę i śmieje się.

\- Myślę, że będziesz doskonałym sugar baby**.

~

Plotki zaczynają krążyć zaraz po tym, kiedy zrobiono pierwsze zdjęcia Louisa i Harry’ego. Obiegają one cały Internet i Louis wzdryga się na to jak złe one są. Chciałby być bardziej przygotowanym na te fotografie, wtedy nie wyszedłby na nich na tak zdezorientowanego i nieobecnego. Jednak Harry nie komentuje tych zdjęć w prasie. Po prostu, tak jak mówił wcześniej - pozwala się temu dziać.

\- Harry! Jesteś gejem? To Twój chłopak? - pytają paparazzi kiedy Louis i Harry idą razem ulicą, zmierzając do sklepu.

\- Tak, to mój chłopak. Właśnie staramy się spędzić razem dzień, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. - mówi Harry, nie patrząc na nich. Wchodzą i Louis wzdycha ciężko.

\- Wiesz, właśnie w pewien sposób się ujawniłeś - mówi Tomlinson zerkając na Stylesa.

\- Coś w tym stylu. I bardzo się z tego cieszę. - uśmiecha się Harry. - Jestem dumny mając cię przy swoim ramieniu.

\- Mm, ja też jestem dumny. Chodź tu. - mówi Louis, wychylając się, żeby go pocałować. - A teraz chodź, pozwól mi znaleźć coś, co założysz by poznać moich rodziców.

~

Harry zaczyna wychodzić z Louisem, trzymają się za ręce i pozwalają ludziom mówić wszystko, co tylko chcą. Później byli w każdych wiadomościach. Harry stale pisał posty o Louisie na różnych portalach i Louis jest w pewien sposób w nim zakochany.

W studiu z tym idiotą. Brzmi okropnie jak zawsze tweetuje Louis dołączając do tego zdjęcie Harry’ego. Chłopak robi głupią minę do kamery, trzymając gitarę na podołku.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć w to ile mam followersów. To chore. - Louis śmieje się, przewijając reakcje. Zawsze ma ich mnóstwo, po tym jak pisze o Harrym.

\- Taa, nie widzę w tym nic wielkiego. - mówi gwiazdor - To tylko mój piękny chłopak.

\- Masz szczęście mając mnie - odpowiada triumfalnie Tomlinson.

\- Tak, wiem. - przytakuje delikatnie Harry, całując go szybko. - Jesteś dekoncentrujący. Muszę skończyć piosenkę.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - chichocze Louis, znów poświęcając uwagę swojemu telefonowi.

~

\- Louis! Louis! Jak długo ty i Harry jesteście ze sobą? Jaki jest wasz seks? Wykorzystujesz go ze względu na pieniądze? - paparazzi zaczynają krzyczeć kiedy Louis wychodzi z domu, trzymając swojego chłopaka za rękę.

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to była wasza sprawa, mam rację? - prycha Tomlinson, patrząc w dół. - Zajmijcie się jakąś właściwą pracą, kutasy.

Pokazuje im środkowy palec, zanim wchodzi do auta Harry’ego. - Boże, nienawidzę ich.

\- Przepraszam - mówi cicho Styles, patrząc na niego. - Wiem, że to dużo do udźwignięcia. Też tego nienawidzę, będąc szczerym i nienawidzę tego, że musisz sobie z tym radzić.

\- Harry - Louis potrząsa swoją głową. - Głupi, głupi chłopiec. Nie przejmuję się, robię to dla ciebie. Jesteś zbyt ważny, by się poddać.

\- Po prostu lubisz mojego kutasa. - dąsa się Harry.

\- Nieprawda. Również naprawdę lubię twoje pieniądze. - Louis mruga.

\- Cóż za szczęście, że mamy poczucie humoru. - szczerzy się gwiazdor, pochylając się nad dźwignią zmiany biegów, by pocałować ukochanego.

~

\- O mój Boże. Myślę, że to Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson .- szepcze dziewczyna do swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Myślisz, że zrobią sobie z nami zdjęcie? - odszeptuje jej.

\- Nie, prawdopodobnie są zajęci. - dziewczyna wzdycha. Louis uśmiecha się i obraca, przesuwając grzywkę ze swoich oczu.

\- Hej, kochane.

\- O mój Boże. Czy on mówi do nas?

Louis chichocze, szczerząc się do swojego chłopaka. - Tak. Nie jesteśmy zajęci, jeśli chcecie zrobić sobie zdjęcie z Harrym.

\- Czekaj, chcemy również ciebie na zdjęciu. - protestuje jedna z nich.

\- Co? - pyta Louis - Mnie?

\- O tak, jesteście jakby najbardziej wpływową parą. Kochamy was tak bardzo! Jesteście uroczy razem!

\- Jesteście takie słodkie - Harry uśmiecha się, łapiąc Louisa wokół talii. - Będziemy szczęśliwi mogąc zrobić sobie z wami zdjęcie.

Dziewczyny zachichotały jak szalone i każda stanęła obok jednego z chłopców, prosząc jakiegoś przechodnia, by zrobił zdjęcie całej ich czwórce. Kiedy odeszły, dziko rozmawiając, Louis uśmiechał się niemożliwie szeroko.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że lubią nas tak bardzo. - mówi Tomlinson.

\- Myślę, że lubią ciebie o wiele bardziej niż mnie. Nie mogę ich winić, szczerze mówiąc. - posyła uśmiech Styles - Chodź, musimy dostarczyć cię do klasy.

____________________________

*Sugar daddy- „lowelas”, jak to tłumaczą internetowe słowniki. Sugar daddy jest to osoba, która oferuje komuś młodszemu od siebie związek bez miłości. Działa to tak, że sugar daddy kupuje tej młodszej osobie, która nazywana jest **sugar baby, wszystko co ta sobie wymarzy, a w zamian za to on/ona oddaje mu swoje ciało. Seks za pieniądze tylko, że sponsorem zawsze jest ten sam mężczyzna.

 

Myśli, że wygląda na inteligentnego w swoich okularach i podręcznikiem na kolanach, ale tak nie jest x Harry wstawia na instagrama zdjęcie Louis, siedzącego na kanapie ze swoją psychologiczną książką na kolanach i w okularach a nosie, żując długopis w koncentracji.

\- Harry potrzebuję się uczyć, przestań być kutasem.

\- Nic nie zrobiłem, - Harry się śmieje.

\- Dostanie ci się za to, cokolwiek zrobiłeś późnej.

~

\- Harry oddawaj moje okulary!

\- Lou, czyż nie wyglądam w nich uroczo?

\- Nie, wyglądasz jak ciota, która ukradła swojemu chłopakowi okulary!

Harry śmieje się i kończy vine, wstawiając go z dopiskiem Jest słodki, kiedy się złości.

~

Dzisiaj jestem zepsuty. Chyba musiałem być naprawdę dobry zeszłej nocy ;) Louis tweetuje, dołączając zdjęcie Harry’ego, gotującego im śniadanie.

Był naprawdę dobry zeszłej nocy ;) Harry tweetuje, dołączając zdjęcie Louisa jedzącego śniadanie.

~

\- Gdzie jest Louis dzisiaj wieczorem? - Kobieta pyta Harry’ego, kiedy Harry idzie wzdłuż czerwonego dywanu całkiem sam.

\- Jutro rano ma ważny egzamin. Powiedział, że jestem rozpraszający i kazał mi przyjść samemu. - Harry się śmieje. - Szkoła jest na pierwszym miejscu i jestem z niego dumny.

\- Co studiuje?

\- Psychologię. Chce być nauczycielem w szkole podstawowej. To będzie niesamowite. - Harry mówi z dumą.

\- Będą jakieś maluchy w przyszłości?

\- Um, może, - Harry się uśmiecha. - Ma dopiero 18 lat i chcę, żeby najpierw skończył szkołę.

\- Powodzenia, w takim razie.

\- Dzięki.

~

Piękny poranek. Harry wstawia zdjęcie Louisa, ssącego go z grzywką na twarzy i ustami tak wypełnionymi, że nie widać jego kutasa. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry myśli, to jest taki dopracowany skurwysyn. Przerabia zdjęcie na czarno-białe i pokazuje swój brzuch, kościste ramiona Louisa i jego ciało pomiędzy jego nogami. Kiedy wstawia to na instagrama wszyscy są, jak - dziwak.

\- Harry! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - Louis krzyczy, kiedy to widzi, ale Harry może stwierdzić, że on nawet nie jest zły. Pochlebia mu to.

\- To się nazywa sztuka, kochanie.

~

\- Widzieliśmy pikantne zdjęcie ciebie i twojego chłopaka, - kobieta zapytała, kiedy Harry udzielał wywiadu.

\- Och, - Harry śmieje się, a delikatny rumieniec pokrywa jego policzki.

\- Co się na nim dokładnie dzieje? - pyta, próbując to z niego wyciągnąć. Harry wzrusza ramionami, pokazując dołeczki.

\- Nie wiem. To zależy od interpretacji.

\- Nie wyciągniemy tego z ciebie?

\- Nigdy.

~

Pierwsza impreza, na którą Harry przychodzi z Louisem, to Brits. Harry jest nominowany do trzech różnych nagród, a Louis jest z niego dumny. Pomaga Harry’emu się przygotować, zapina jego koszulę i pomaga mu ułożyć włosy.

Tam jest tak wiele osób, że Louis czuje się przytłoczony. Trzyma się swojego chłopaka i próbuje uśmiechać się do kamer.

\- W porządku, kochanie. - Harry mruczy do niego. - Jestem z tobą.

\- Harry! - krzyczy dziennikarz. - To jest twój chłopak?

\- Tak, to on. - Harry uśmiecha się, owijając rękę dookoła talii Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się nerwowo, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś podekscytowany pobytem tutaj? - Dziennikarz pyta.

\- Tak, - Louis mówi. - Dobrze się bawię i jestem naprawdę dumny z trzykrotnej nominacji Harry’ego. To niesamowite, bo wiem, jak ciężko na to pracował.

\- Był bardzo zajęty. Miał czas na pielęgnowanie waszego związku?

\- Miał go naprawdę wiele. - Louis cicho się śmieje. - Gdziekolwiek idzie, zwykle chodzę tam z nim. Jest niesamowitym chłopakiem.

\- Brzmi, jakbyście byli naprawdę szczęśliwi.

\- Jesteśmy. - Harry uśmiecha się, zaciskając ramię dookoła Louisa.

\- Jakie są wasze plany na później? Imprezy?

\- Możliwe, że pójdziemy na imprezę, ale myślę, że my tylko czekamy na powrót do domy, to był długi tydzień. - Harry mówi. Louis obiecał mu gratulacyjny blowjob albo przykro-mi-że-nie-wygrałeś-ale-ja-wciąż-cię-lubię blowjob, w zależności od tego, co się dziś wydarzy.

\- Cóż, w takim razie bawcie się dobrze, cokolwiek zdecydujecie robić.

\- Będziemy. - Harry posyła jej uśmiech i prowadzi Louisa po czerwonym dywanie, dłoń w dłoń.

~

Louis idzie na jeden z koncertów Harry’ego i postanawia się zabawić. Zanim koncert się zaczyna, daje Harry’emu mikrofon, który jest wyłączony i nie działa, i bierze jeden działający dla siebie. Kiedy Harry musi iść, Louis całuje go i życzy mu powodzenia.

Harry wychodzi na scenę, zaczynając od pierwszej piosenki, jak zwykle. I zamiast jego głosu, wypływającego przez głośniki, głos Louisa przechodzi przez nie, śpiewając obrzydliwe słowa. Louis robi odruch wymiotny i Harry zaczyna się śmiać. Pokazuje publiczności palec* i idzie za kulisy, łapiąc dłoń Louisa i wyprowadzając go na scenę. Wszyscy szaleją, naprawdę.

\- To jest mój chłopak, Louis Tomlinson. Pomyślał, że byłoby zabawnie wyłączyć mój mikrofon, więc mam zamiar go tu zatrzymać i kazać mu ze mną śpiewać. Ma naprawdę piękny głos, kiedy nie robi z siebie idioty.

\- Harry. - Louis skomle. - Przyjechałem cię oglądać.

\- Jedna piosenka, kochanie. - Harry prosi. - Zaśpiewaj ze mną Happily, ponieważ jest o tobie.

Wszyscy gruchają, dopingując głośno i Louis chichocze. - W porządku.

Śpiewają razem i brzmią pięknie; to niesamowite, jak się harmonizują. Louis daje mu szybki pocałunek i macha przed zejściem ze sceny. Harry jest taki szczęśliwe, że uśmiecha się jak szalony przez resztę koncertu. - To było moje kochanie.

~

Słowa “Kocham cię”, przychodzą w ich sześciomiesięcznicę w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Kiedy uprawiają seks z prezerwatywą w nocy, Louis mówi, że nie chce już z nich korzystać, a Harry obiecuje, że sprawdzą się, i jeżeli wszystko będzie w porządku, zaprzestaną ich używania.

Gdy wyniki badań wracają i są bez skazy, Harry pyta Louisa, czy się do niego wprowadzi, mówiąc mu, że są już w tej rzeczy i chce być z nim na co dzień. Louis zgadza się bez wahania, bo ta naprawdę i tak jest z Harrym cały czas. Świętują przez seks bez prezerwatywy po raz pierwszy.

To jest to, dopóki pięć miesięcy później Louis wie, że coś jest nie tak. Czuł się okropnie w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy, ale nie chciał iść do lekarza. Zyskał sporo na wadze i rzucił się na okazje. To trwa pięć miesięcy, zanim Louis dowiaduje się, co jest nie tak.

Fani na tumblr tworzą teorię, że Louis jest w ciąży. Miał woreczek na brzuchu i wszyscy myśleli, że to takie słodkie, mówienie rzeczy, typu ‘wyobraź sobie, jak słodkie będzie ich dziecko!’.

Tabloidy też miały dzień o oni, pisząc, że się zapuścił. Louis nienawidzi tego, ale jest zbyt zajęty szkołą, żeby martwić się o wymioty.

\- Harry. - Louis sapie, kładąc dłoń na rozszerzonym brzuchu. Wie, że powinien skontaktować się z lekarzem na temat przyrostu masy ciała.

\- Co jest, Lou? - Harry pyta, przewracając się na łóżku. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie. Nie, Harry, coś się rusza.

\- Rusza, gdzie? - Harry pyta zdezorientowany. Louis chwyta jedną dłoń Harry’ego i układa ją na swoim brzuchu.

\- Coś się rusza, Harry. Jakby…mnie kopało, czy coś, - Louis mówi spanikowany i przestraszony.

\- Louis. - Harry siada, oplatając brzuch Louisa. - Louis, kochanie, możesz być w ciąży.

\- Nie jestem. Nie jestem odpowiednio zbudowany, nie mogę być. Coś jest nie tak, Harry. - Louis płacze, kiedy w jego brzuchu trzepocze.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala. - Harry mówi stanowczo, wstając i narzucając na siebie ubrania. Wychodzą przez drzwi i idą do samochodu w ciągu kilku minut. Harry mocno trzyma dłoń Louisa przez całą drogę. Louis ma dłoń na brzuchu i trochę płacze. To miałoby sens, gdyby był w ciąży, ponieważ ma wszystkie objawy, ale nie jest. To nie działa w ten sposób.

W szpitalu na szczęście jest cicho, kiedy dostają się tam o wpół do drugiej w nocy. Zabierają go od razu, robiąc mu kilka badań. Louis jest zaniepokojony, ale Harry wydaje się być spokojny, jakby już wiedział, że z Louisem jest w porządku.

\- Louis. - Lekarz wchodzi do prywatnego pokoju.

\- Wiecie już, co jest nie tak? - Louis pyta szybko.

\- Tak, wiemy. Jesteś w ciąży. - mówi cicho.

\- Co? Jak… jak to możliwe? - Louis pyta i czuje dłoń Harry’ego wślizgującą się do jego własnej.

\- To jest bardzo rzadkie, ale… tak się zdarza. Masz dar, jak sądzę. Jesteś około w 20 tygodniu ciąży, to wiele wyjaśnia, co?

\- Tak, to stało się wtedy, kiedy przestaliśmy z Harrym używać prezerwatyw. -Louis mówi cicho.

\- Skoro już wiecie, że nie byliście ostrożni, tak jak powinniście, musimy uważnie śledzić rozwój tego małego faceta. - mówi.

\- Czekaj, to chłopiec? - Louis pyta.

\- Tak. Na razie, wygląda w porządku, ale musimy dalej go obserwować. Teraz, kiedy już wiesz, będziesz musiał być bardziej ostrożny, jeśli chcesz być ponownie w ciąży. Byliśmy zaskoczeni, że nie poroniłeś. Pięć miesięcy bez wiedzy, to dużo czasu.

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc, doktorze. - Harry mówi. Wychodząc z pokoju, spogląda na Louisa. - O czym myślisz?

\- Jestem w ciąży.

\- Tak, jesteś. I to moje dziecko. - Harry mówi delikatnie, układając dłoń na jego małym brzuszku.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy. - Louis zauważa.

\- Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. - Harry potwierdza. - Stworzyliśmy razem dziecko, Louis. Nie mogę być o to zły.

\- Ale… jesteśmy gotowi na dziecko? - Louis pyta cicho.

\- Gotowi, czy nie, oto jest. - Harry próbuje być zabawy, ale Louis tego nie łapie. - Możemy nad tym popracować, kochanie. Mamy trochę czasu.

\- Będziemy mieli dziecko. - Louis szepcze.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry pyta, głaszcząc jego włosy.

\- Tak myślę. Tak długo, jak wiem, że jesteś tutaj ze mną, wszystko powinno być w porządku. - Louis mówi delikatnie.

\- Razem będziemy najlepsi. - Harry mówi cicho, całując go w czoło i to brzmi jak obietnica.

~

\- Haaaz, - Louis skomle, przewracając się na łóżku i przytulając się bliżej swojego chłopaka. - Wyłącz alarm, zostań i mnie poprzytulaj.

\- Skarbie,. - Harry śmieję się zmęczonym głosem, całując go w czoło. - Muszę być w studiu. Muszę skończyć jedną piosenkę, możesz iść ze mną.

\- Jestem zbyt zmęczony. - Louis ziewa. - Jest sobota, zostań z nami.

Harry uśmiecha się pieszczotliwie, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu Louisa. Szybko rośnie, jego spodnie są coraz ciaśniejsze co tydzień, a nogi uroczo puchną, i Harry nie może się nacieszyć.

\- Wiesz, że chciałbym, ale jeśli nie pójdę, nie zarobię, a wtedy nie będę mógł kupować ci ładnych rzeczy. - Harry mówi, rysując kółeczka na jego brzuchu.

\- Dobra. - Louis burczy nieszczęśliwie.

\- Spij, kochanie. Wrócę, zanim się obejrzysz i zdobędę dla nas śniadanko, dobrze?

\- Okej. - Louis ponownie ziewnął. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja też cię kocham. - Harry szepcze, całując go w czoło i brzuch. Louis zasypia ponownie, zanim Harry wychodzi z pokoju.

Kiedy Harry wraca, ma torbę z jedzeniem i papierowy kubek herbaty z mlekiem bez cukru. Louis jest jeszcze w łóżku, jego okulary są na jego nosie i czyta książkę pełną imion dla dzieci. Louis patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się, a jego policzki barwią się na różowo.

\- Jesteś w domu.

\- Tak i przyniosłem jedzenie. -Harry mówi, wspinając się na łóżko i podając Louisowi torbę. Zauważa, że książka jest pełna niebieskich, podkreślonych linii i wygląda jak jeden z podręczników Louisa. - Masz coś dobrego?

\- Tak, - Louis mówi. - Lubię wiele z nich. Narysowałem małe kropki obok tych, które lubię najbardziej. To naprawdę trudne wybrać imię dla dziecka, kiedy nie wiadomo, jak wygląda, wiesz? Powiedz mi, jeśli podoba ci się któreś z tych. Jacob, Ethan, Nicholas, Jonah, Nathan, Lucas, Damian-

\- Louis, - Harry się śmieje. - O mój Boże, to musi być minimum cała strona imion. Lubię je, ale myślę, że kiedy się urodzi, będziemy mieli lepsze wyobrażenie o imieniu.

\- Tak, wiem. - Louis wzdycha. - Jestem po prostu taki podekscytowany. To straszne, wiem, ale jestem taki podekscytowany bawieniem się z dzieckiem i uczeniem chodzenia i mówienia i patrzeniem jak dorasta. To będzie niesamowite. My będziemy niesamowici. Najlepsi rodzice na całym świecie, już to wiem.

Harry uśmiecha się, całując Louisa w czoło i zabierając książkę z dala od jego dłoni, po czym odkłada ją na stoliku nocnym. - Tak, myślę, że masz rację. Właściwie chciałem cię o coś zapytać.

\- W porządku, - Louis mówi, biorąc dłoń Harry’ego i splatając ze sobą ich palce na swoim brzuchu. - Dawaj.

\- Myślałem o wyprowadzeniu się stąd. Możemy kupić dom z dużym podwórkiem i basenem. Nie jestem pewien, czy to mieszkanie jest wystarczające na wychowywanie dzieci. - Harry mówi.

\- Harry, jesteś tego pewien? Kupno domu to wielka sprawa. To ogromny krok. - Louis mówi.

\- Tak, jestem pewien. Myślę, że jesteśmy na to gotowi. Poza tym, będziemy potrzebować pokoju. Ale tylko, jeśli jesteś na to gotowy.

\- Haz, - Louis przewraca oczami. - Już razem mieszkamy. Nie chcę nic innego. Kocham dekorowanie, a nie zaczęliśmy jeszcze z pokojem dziecinnym, więc nie będzie problemu. Myślę, że to będzie dla nas bardzo dobre.

\- Też tak sądzę. - Harry uśmiecha się, całując jego brzuch. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Naprawdę dobrze. Lepiej niż myślałem, że będę się czuł. Jest bardzo dobrze wychowany.

\- Najwyraźniej ma to po mnie. - Harry oświadcza z dumą.

\- Tak. - Louis drwi. - Jeśli to pozwala ci spać w nocy, kochanie.

_______________________________

* Chodzi o to, że pokazujesz komuś palec, w geście “za chwilę wracam” albo “daj mi sekundę”.

 

Harry w mgnieniu oka znajduje im wspaniały dom; w samym Londynie i Louis świetnie się bawi dekorując go.

\- Dlaczego łóżeczka dziecięce są tak trudne do złożenia? - narzeka Harry, siedząc na podłodze z instrukcją przed sobą. Louis składa ubrania, by odłożyć je do szuflady w kredensie i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, kochanie. Musisz później złożyć stolik. - przypomina mu Tomlinson.

\- Boże, myślałem, że malowanie było wystarczająco złe. - zrzędzi Styles.

\- Najważniejsze jest to, że wygląda niesamowicie.

\- Cóż, lepiej, żeby docenił całą ciężką pracę jaką wkładamy w jego pokój. - fuka Harry.

\- Jestem pewien, że kiedy zabierzemy go do domu pierwszy raz, natychmiast pomyśli „wow, ten pokój jest świetny” - dokucza Louis.

\- Mógłby!

~

\- Nie mogę nawet iść do cholernego Tesco bez ludzi chcących mojego zdjęcia! Czy oni są świadomi, że osobą, która ma kontrakt płytowy jesteś ty, nie ja? - pyta Louis, rzucając torby z zakupami na kuchenny stół. - Jezu, oni wszyscy są tak niegrzeczni. A pomyślałbyś, że będą mieli więcej szacunku, wiedząc, że jestem w ciąży.

\- Hej, - Harry wzdycha, podchodząc bliżej i pocierając dół pleców Louisa - Wiem, że to nie jest miłe. Ale to coś, co musimy znieść.

\- Nigdy niczego nie podpisywałem, Harry! Nigdy nie powiedziałem nikomu, że tego chciałem! Ty chciałeś być sławny i zyskać uwagę, ja nie. Nie jestem nawet w tym dobry, zwłaszcza z tymi wszystkimi hormonami. Nie jestem stworzony do tego, a ty radzisz sobie z tym tak dobrze, nie mam pojęcia jak. Jestem po prostu sfrustrowany, że to wszystko musi wyglądać właśnie tak.

\- Wiem, kochanie, ale radzisz sobie świetnie. To nie jest… spójrz, to też nie tak, że chciałem, by to ci się przytrafiło. Ale powiedziałeś mi, że poradziłeś sobie z tym. Chciałbym, żeby było lepiej, ale nie ma niczego, co mógłbym zrobić , by coś zmienić. Wiem, że to gówniane, wiem, ale… nie chciałbyś wykonywać takiej pracy? - pyta Harry, łapiąc jego dłonie i spoglądając na niego. Pociera jego kłykcie i krzywi się nieco.

\- Chciałbym, - wzdycha Louis.- Doskonale o tym wiesz. Przepraszam; to po prostu dużo rzeczy, z którymi trzeba oswoić. To ciężkie podczas ciąży, przeprowadzki i tego wszystkiego. Nie obchodzi mnie twoja kariera, Harry, kocham cię. Będę z tobą gdziekolwiek pójdziesz i zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.

Louis chwyta szyję Harry’ego, ciągnąc lekko za włosy z tyłu jego głowy. Styles nachyla się po pocałunek i przyciska usta do tych należących do Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Też cię kocham - szepcze Harry naprzeciwko jego warg. - Zawsze. I naszego małego chłopca.

Louis uśmiecha się i kładzie ich ręce na swoim rosnącym brzuchu.- On też cię kocha. Wiesz, myślę, że on rozpoznaje twój głos. Rusza się znacznie bardziej kiedy do niego mówisz.

\- Tak? - pyta Harry, jego oczy lśnią. - Chcę tego spróbować.

Opada na swoje kolana i umieszcza swoje dłonie po obu stronach brzucha Louisa, uśmiechając się dziko.- Cześć, kochanie, tu Papa. - mamrocze. Czuje trzepotanie pod swoimi rękoma, a jego serce jest bliskie eksplozji. - Czujesz się tam dobrze? Tatuś bardzo dba tam o ciebie, tak? Już niedługo będziesz tutaj, czyż nie, kolego? Tatuś i ja zaopiekujemy się tobą.

\- Czujesz go? Kocha cię. - Louis uśmiecha się, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy chłopaka. - Kocha głos Papy, tak jak wiele innych ludzi.

\- Dobrze, - szczerzy się Harry. - Ponieważ bardzo go kocham.

\- Też cię kochamy. Zawsze będziemy kochać naszego gwiazdora.- dokucza Tomlinson.

\- Nie jestem nim, kiedy przebywam z tobą. Jestem zwyczajny, kochanie. Nie chcę żeby on miał mnie za gwiazdę. - wzdycha Styles.

\- To będzie trudne, skarbie. - Louis uśmiecha się słabo. - Jedziesz w trasę za cztery dni.

\- Lou, - Harry wzdycha ponownie, wstając i łapiąc twarz chłopaka w swoje dłonie. - Myślałem, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

\- Powinniśmy, Harry. - student zamyka na chwilę oczy - Wyjeżdżasz na trzy miesiące z niewielką ilością przerw. Tak samo mamy jedynie trzy miesiące, zanim ten mały koleżka się narodzi. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobimy, jak sobie z tym poradzę.

\- Nie, nie mów tak. Wszystko będzie w porządku, cały czas będziemy w kontakcie i będę cię odwiedzał kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe. Wrócę na kilka dni przed zaplanowaną datą cięcia cesarskiego i w końcu dokończymy nowy pokoik dla dziecka zanim wyjadę, obiecuję, dobrze? Mamy czas, tylko ty i ja.

\- Pan Poeta - Louis uśmiecha się smutno. - Po prostu jestem przerażony. Zdecydowanie jestem też smutny, bo będę musiał sam chodzić na wszystkie wizyty i nie będę miał ciebie do pomocy i będziemy tęsknić za tobą jak szaleni.

\- Też będę za wami tęsknił, w każdej sekundzie dnia. Chciałbym móc zabrać cię ze sobą.

\- Ja również, ale to niezbyt dobry pomysł, z małym kolegą rosnącym we mnie. Zbyt dużo podróżowania jak dla nas, jak sądzę. Ale będę tam na rozdaniu nagród Brits i może przyjdę na występ na O2, jeśli to nie będzie zbyt dużo dla mnie. - mówi Louis miękko.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, tylko jeśli możesz to zrobić. Wiem, że przetrwamy to - mamrocze Harry, całując jego czoło. - No dalej, myślę, że to czas na małą drzemkę dla waszej dwójki.

\- Tak, chyba tak. - mówi Tomlinson ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. - Mógłbym się chwilę zdrzemnąć.

\- Potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Zabierzmy cię do łóżka. - decyduje Harry biorąc jego rękę i prowadząc do posłania.

\- Możesz ze mną zostać? Potrzebuję przytulenia. - grymasi Louis, wyciągając ręce jakby był dzieckiem.

\- Tak, oczywiście, skarbie. - gwiazdor uśmiecha się i wchodzi do łóżka ze swoim chłopakiem. Harry układa ukochanego między swoimi rozchylonymi nogami, zataczając duże koła na jego brzuchu i zostawiając pocałunki za jego uchem.- Śpij.

\- Zaśpiewasz dla mnie? - ziewa Louis.

\- Mogę to zrobić. - szepcze Harry. Śpiewa nową piosenkę, którą niedawno napisał i którą planował zaśpiewać na żywo podczas nadchodzącej trasy. Jest dla Louisa, oczywiście, i sprawia, że Tomlinson czuje ciepło w całym ciele.

~

\- Spakowałeś wszystkie swoje rzeczy na Brits, kochanie? - pyta Harry, trzymając telefon pomiędzy ramieniem, a uchem. - Nie zapomnij o niczym.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, będę miał jedno swoje, wiesz. - Szydzi urażony Louis.

\- Mm, nie będziemy używać tego argumentu. Po prostu upewnij się, że niczego nie zapomnisz.

\- Nie zapomnę. - upiera się chłopak. - Ale jestem nieco zdenerwowany.

\- Dlaczego? Byłeś tu wcześniej.

\- Tak, ale teraz jestem gruby i w ciąży. - Grymasi Louis, siadając na brzegu łóżka i gładząc swój brzuch.

\- Nie jesteś gruby - wzdycha Harry. - Będziesz wyglądał fantastycznie. Caroline wykonała kawał dobrej roboty z twoim strojem i skroiła go świetnie, więc nie myśl o tym za dużo, tak? I kiedy to wszystko się skończy, w końcu będziemy mieli noc dla siebie, a ja wiem jak bardzo tego chcesz.

\- Chcę - Louis wzdycha .- Dobrze, w porządku. Idę dokończyć się szykować i pozwolę również tobie się przygotować. O której godzinie przyjedzie auto?

\- O szóstej, jak sądzę. Będę na ciebie czekał, dobrze? I Paul będzie twoim ochroniarzem na dzisiejszy wieczór, tylko na w razie czego. Powiedziałem im, że nie chcę ryzykować i się zgodzili.

\- Dobrze, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Dzięki, kochanie. - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się miękko. - Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

\- W porządku, bardzo cię kocham, dobra? Będziemy się świetnie bawić.

\- Wiem. Ja też cię kocham. Idź się szykować, skarbie. Pa.

 

\- Jesteś absolutnie olśniewający, Louis! - Dziennikarka mówi, kiedy idą po czerwonym dywanie. Ramię Harry’ego jest owinięte wokół talii Louisa w ochronnym geście, kiedy go prowadzi. Zatrzymują się przy niej, uśmiechając się radośnie.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis uśmiecha się, pocierając brzuch pod swetrem, który Caroline wybrała dla niego.

\- Kiedy zobaczymy tego małego faceta? - Kobieta pyta. Harry myśli, że nazywa się Rachel, czy jakoś tak, jeśli dobrze pamięta.

\- Niedługo. Zostało około osiem tygodni przed planowaną sekcją C - Harry mówi. - Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani.

\- Właśnie widzę! Tworzycie świetną parę, wszyscy są szczęśliwi z waszego powodu. Co masz dzisiaj na sobie?

\- Armaniego. Zrobili specjalne zamówienie dla Louisa. - Harry uśmiecha się. - Bordowy wygląda na nim niesamowicie.

\- Harry. - Louis rumieni się, czując miękki materiał pod dłonią. - Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny, że to zrobili, bo nie miałbym wiele do wyboru, pomiędzy moimi wielkimi koszulkami.

\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie we wszystkim! Widzimy ciebie i Harry’ego robiącego zakupy spożywcze i dziecięce, i zawsze wyglądasz nieprawdopodobnie.

\- Te zdjęcia są przerażające. - Louis się śmieje. - Zawsze mnie zaskakują.

\- Szczerze, zawsze jest wspaniały. - Harry uśmiecha się.

\- Ciągle uczysz się na na uczelni? - kobieta pyta.

\- Tak, uczę się. Wiele robię online i będę kontynuował wszystko po urodzeniu dziecka, aż skończę. Jest trudno, ale znośnie. - Louis odpowiada.

\- Jak to jest być ponownie na Brits z Harrym? - dziennikarka pyta.

\- Jest świetnie, naprawdę. Nie mógłbym być z niego bardziej dumny. Wiem, jak ciężko pracował nad tą płytą i to jest niesamowite.

\- Jak radzicie sobie na odległość, teraz, kiedy Harry jest w trasie? - pyta.

\- Dużo piszemy i rozmawiamy na Skype. - Harry mówi. - To trudne, ale jeśli mam trochę wolnego czasie przyjeżdżam na noc, lub dwie. Trudno jest zostawić kogoś, kogo kochasz, zwłaszcza, gdy masz dziecko w drodze. Za każdym razem, kiedy go widzę, jest trochę większy, niż wcześniej i żałuję, że nie mogę spędzać z nim każdego dnia.

\- Robimy to tak, żeby działało, szczerze mówiąc. Harry był niesamowity w tym wszystkim i nie chciałbym robić tego bez niego. - Louis uśmiecha się, a Harry pochyla się, żeby go pocałować.

\- Aw, cóż, pozwolę wam już iść. Powodzenia wieczorem, Harry!

\- Dziękuję. - Harry uśmiecha się, prowadząc Louisa do następnej osoby.

To szalone, jak wiele uwagi mają. Każdy woli zobaczyć Louisa i dotknąć jego wybrzuszenie, zadając mu więcej pytań, niż pytać Harry’ego, ale Harry uśmiecha się czule przez cały czas.

Jedna dziennikarka daje im śpioszki, które mówią “Kocham moich tatusiów” i Louis to uwielbia, a ktoś inny daje im małą, zrobioną na drutach beanie, piękną, mięciutką szarą beanie, którą Louis trzyma blisko siebie.

\- Chodź, kochanie, powinniśmy wejść do środka. Twoje stopy muszą boleć. - Harry pomrukuje, prowadząc Louisa do budynku. W środku jest nieco spokojniej i Louis jest wolny; uwaga tych ludzi to dużo do obsługi.

\- Dzięki. - Louis mówi, kiedy siedzi przy stole, kilka osób już też tam jest.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - Harry pyta, sięgając do niego dłonią.

\- Tak, naprawdę dobrze się czuję. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Lepiej, kiedy siedzę. Ludzie cię kochają.

\- Ludzie kochają ciebie nawet bardziej niż mnie. - Harry się śmieje. - Poszło ci tak dobrze, kochanie. Każdy chciał z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Bo jestem jakimś dziwnym mężczyzną w ciąży. Jesteśmy rzadkim gatunkiem. - Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Przestań, Lou. Nie jesteś dziwny; masz dar, dobrze? Będziemy mieć dziecko, które razem stworzyliśmy i nie mogę być szczęśliwszy. Ludzie naprawdę to kochają. Chryste, nawet dali nam rzeczy dla dziecka, a jego tu jeszcze nie ma. Poza tym, myślę, że jesteś słodki z brzuszkiem. Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak zataczasz się wokół domu w ubraniu i słyszeć, jak śpiewasz do dziecka i jak chronisz je przez cały czas. Kocham to wszystko tak bardzo i żałuję, że nie jestem pod ręką, tylko po to, żeby na to patrzeć. I mam nadzieję, że może jeszcze kiedyś będziesz chciał to ze mną zrobić. - Harry mówi, pochylając się, by pocałować swoją świątynię i ściskając jego dłoń mocniej.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Oczywiście, że chcę zrobić to ponownie. Ale musimy mieć trochę przerwy po nim, jednak w końcu będę chciał więcej. Może, gdy będziesz w domu cały czas.

\- Tak, mamy czas, żeby się o to martwić. Zobaczymy co przyniesie dla nas przyszłość, może dziewczynkę. - Harry się uśmiecha.

\- To byłoby miłe. - Louis zgadza się z lubieżnym uśmiechem, całując go delikatnie.

Kiedy Harry wygrywa nagrodę za album roku, całuje Louisa głęboko i daje piękną przemowę na scenie.

\- Ta nagroda znaczy dla mnie naprawdę wiele. Ten album był mocno zainspirowany moim chłopakiem - Louisem i naszym małym chłopcem, który jest w drodze. Louis był tam cały czas, kiedy pisałem i dał mi tyle inspiracji. Chcę mu podziękować za wstawanie ze mną w nocy, kiedy budzę go o trzeciej rano z lirycznym pomysłem i zaciągam go do studia, wcześnie rano, bo jest mi tam potrzebny, żebym mógł pisać. Dziękuję za wszystko, kochanie. Kocham cię tak bardzo i wszystkich, którzy pomogli mi się tutaj dostać.

Louis trochę płacze, wycierając oczy i chichocząc do siebie. Kiedy Harry wraca ze swoją nagrodę, Louis chwyta go i całuje, mrucząc “Kocham cię” w jego usta.

Kiedy dostają się z powrotem do hotelu, Louis popycha Harry’ego na drzwi i upada na kolana po niewielkiej szarpaninie. Harry śmieje się, patrząc w dół i oglądając, jak Louis rozpina mu spodnie.

\- Co to wszystko jest, w takim razie? - Harry pyta, spychając grzywkę Louisa z jego twarzy, kiedy ten pracuje nad jego rozporkiem.

\- Gratulacyjny blowjob. - Louis mówi.

\- Wyglądasz dzisiaj na pełnego energii. - zauważa Harry.

\- Jestem. - Louis mówi, zaciskając usta na kutasie Harry’ego ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- W takim razie chcesz, żebym cię związał i pieprzył? Zanim będę musiał wyjechać rano? - Harry pyta, jęcząc nisko i gardłowo.

\- Tak, tak, chcę tego. - Louis mamrocze w jego wybrzuszenie. - Chcę zostać wypieprzony.

\- Jest strasznie gorąco dziś wieczorem. - Harry wzdycha. - Dalej, kochanie. Weź mojego kutasa. Chcesz, żebym doszedł w dół twojego gardła? Chcesz połknąć?

\- Tak. - Louis wzdycha, trącając nosem miejsce tuż powyżej jego talii.

\- Mam cię, Tatuś cię ma. - pomrukuje Harry. Robią to czasami - Louis nazywa Harry’ego Tatusiem. Zaczęło się przypadkiem i zawsze, kiedy do tego dochodzi, Louis robi się rozczulony w odpowiedzi.

Louis zdejmuje swoje majtki, pozwalając kutasowi Harry’ego trącać jego twarz jak sprężyna. Szatyn trzyma go w swojej małej dłoni, liżąc błyszczącą główkę. - Kocham twojego kutasa.

\- Tak, wiem. Chcesz mojego grubego kutasa w sobie. - Harry mówi, oddychając głęboko, gdy usta Louisa zaciskają się na końcówce jego penisa. Louis kiwa głową, biorąc więcej i nucąc radośnie wokół niego. Harry jest pewien, że penisowi Louisa jest ciężko w jego spodniach i może dojść od samego ssania Harry’ego, ale Harry wciąż chce zadbać o niego.

Louis przełyka go, większość ma w gardle, krztusząc się tylko nieznacznie, ale z zapałem. Harry jest tak wielki, że wypełnia mu gardło i usta tak łatwo, a kiedy jest wewnątrz Louisa, wydaje się być jeszcze większy, rozciągając go.

\- Kurwa, moje maleństwo. - Harry chwali. - Jesteś taki dobry dla mnie.

Louis skręca język, kiwając głową i masując jego jądra, co jest czymś, co Harry kocha. Jęczy na to, spadając na drzwi i trzymając głowę Louisa.

To nie trwa długo, zanim Louis skomle, próbując powstrzymać się wolną dłonią przed upadkiem. Harry jest blisko, mięśnie jego brzucha są napięte, a jądra podciągnięte i gotowe do wytrysku. Louis ponownie przełyka go, ściskając jego jądra i Harry jest skończony, jęcząc i trzymając nisko głowę Louisa, kiedy strzela w jego gardło. Louis nadal pozostaje w miejscu, przełykając ze zniecierpliwieniem. Połyka wokół niego, ssie i trzyma w ustach, aż staje się miękki, dzięki czemu Harry biadoli i wyciąga go.

Louis skomle, a jego ręka wędruje pomiędzy jego nogi, kiedy jego usta są czerwone i opuchnięte. Harry grucha sympatycznie, pomagając mu wstać z podłogi i położyć się na łóżku.

\- Mam cię, Lou. Nie dotykaj, nie dotykaj, mam cię. - Harry pomrukuje, całując jego wypieki na twarzy. Ściąga sweter, rzucając go na podłogę i całując napiętą skórę jego brzucha. Pcha swoje spodnie w dół, chcąc wydostać Louisa z materiału, który ogranicza jego ruchy, jak również jego penisa, zaczerwienionego ze złości na jego brzuchu.

\- Harry. - Louis pomrukuje, a jego głos jest rozbity.

\- Nie martw się, kochanie, zadbam o ciebie. - Harry mówi, chwytając jedną ze swoich chust ze stolika nocnego, miękką i szarą. Chwyta nadgarstki Louisa i umieszcza je nad jego głową, wiążąc szalik wokół jednego z prętów zagłówka i delikatnie zawiązując dłonie. - Nie chcę, żebyś się dotykał, tak? Możesz tak dla mnie zostać? Wygodnie ci?

\- Tak. - Louis szepcze. Szatyn był związywany od kiedy zaszedł w ciążę, bo chciał, by Harry miał nad nim pełną kontrolę. Harry myśli, że powinien kupić więcej ekstremalnych rzeczy po ciąży, jak kajdanki, czy coś w tym stylu, ale teraz miękka tkanina jest tym, czego potrzebuje, żeby utrzymać go w miejscu.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Harry mruczy, całując go delikatnie. Zdejmuje swoje ubrania i ustawia się między nogami Louisa, narzucając je sobie na ramiona. - Wyliżę cię, kochanie. Chcę, żebyś doszedł tylko od tego, okej? Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, skarbie?

\- Tak, tak, będę grzeczny. - Louis obiecuje, a jego głos jest zachrypnięty.

Harry rozdziela pośladki Louisa, zerkając na jego małą dziurkę, która nie była poprawnie pieprzona od kiedy wyjechał w trasę, co w pełni zamierza zmienić dzisiaj wieczorem. Całuje ją na następnie liże płaski pas naprzeciwko. Louisa przechodzą dreszcze i zamyka oczy; nie widzi już Harry’ego, ale nie musi oglądać, bo ma ten obraz przed oczami.

Harry delikatnie naciska językiem na środek, po prostu drażniąc obręcz mięśni. Krąży wokół pomarszczonej skóry, śledząc lekko obręcz i nurkując w nią językiem, by ją otworzyć. Jego język wiruje wokół, masując udo leżące na jego ramieniu. Trąca nosem jądra Louisa, docierając do nich językiem i degustując go. Słyszy płacz i marudzenie pod sobą, gdy nogi Louis dostając skurczy.

\- O kurwa, Harry! Proszę, proszę, tak, właśnie tam. Zaraz dojdę, zaraz dojdę. - Louis ostrzega, a jego uda zaciskają się wokół głowy Harry’ego, wewnątrz jego dziurki i dochodzi, strzelając dziko na cały swój brzuch. Harry pomaga mu, trzymając jego uda blisko, zlizując jego gorąco i nucąc przy jego skórze. Louis trzęsie się mocno, jego ciało drga w konwulsjach na szok poorgazmowy. Oddycha ciężko i dyszy głośno, a jego dziurka jest przewrażliwiona, ale nie może stworzyć żadnego słowa, żeby Harry się odsunął.

\- Chcesz spróbować mnie ujeżdżać, kochanie? Chcesz ujeżdżać mnie będąc związanym? - Harry pytam całując jego brzuch i nieprzyzwoicie zlizując spermę z jego brzuszka.

\- Tak, tak, chcę twojego kutasa. - Louis błaga, chociaż jest wrażliwy i zmęczony swoim orgazmem i nie wie, czy może obsłużyć inny od razu, ale nigdy nie mówi ‘nie’ do Harry’ego.

Harry wstaje i kładzie się za Louisem, chwytając go i sadzając tuż nad swojego kutasa. Siedzi przed zagłówkiem i pociera jego brzuch od tyłu, całując łopatki. Rozwiązuje szalik i zawiązuje nadgarstki znowu razem, tym razem przed jego ciałem.

\- Tak wygodnie? Możesz mnie tak ujeżdżać? - Harry pyta cicho.

\- Chcę spróbować. - Louis szepcze niepewnie. - Potrzebuję minutkę.

\- Masz ją, kochanie. Chcesz, żebym cię otworzył?

\- Tak. - Louis wzdycha. Harry chwyta lubrykant z szafki nocnej i Louis rozplątuje nogi, rozkładając je. Jego związane nadgarstki leżą bezwładnie na jego brzuchu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz być przy tym związany, kochanie?

\- Tak, lubię to. - Louis rumieni się nieznacznie. Harry całuje Louisa od tyłu i układa go z powrotem płasko na swojej piersi. Oplata jego ciało ramionami i rozszerza jego nogi jeszcze bardziej, po czym pociera go palcami z lubrykantem. Naciska na dziurkę Louisa dwoma palcami, robiąc nożycowate ruchy, żeby ostrożnie go otworzyć. Szatyn nadal jest wrażliwy i obolały, ale kocha to kłucie. Musi zamknąć oczy i zrelaksować się, wciskając głowę w szyję Harry’ego.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Harry pyta, rozciągając go za pomocą swoich wyrafinowanych palców.

\- Dobrze. - Louis szepcze, a jego kutas twardnieje, pieprzona ciąża.

\- Będziesz czuł się tak dobrze na moim kutasie. - mruczy Harry. - Zawsze taki ciasny dla mnie.

Louis drży, zagryzając cicho wargi. Czuje trzeci palec skręcając się wewnątrz niego, otwarcie go otwierając i Louis potrzebuje mieć go teraz.

\- Kochanie, chce cię. Chcę cię we mnie, proszę. - Louis błaga, a jego kutas jest zakrzywiony przy jego brzuchu.

\- W porządku, skarbie, pozwól, że ci pomogę. - Harry mówi cicho. Ustawia Louisa, tak, że jego kolana są usztywnione po obu stronach jego ciała, a Harry trzyma jego biodra, podtrzymując go. Ma najpiękniejszy widok na tyłek Louisa. Trzyma swojego penisa w dłoni i popycha Louisa na dół, na niego, odbierając od niego zadowolone westchnienie. - Dobrze?

\- Tak, dobrze. - Louis jęczy, opadając na niego powoli. Trudno jest utrzymać równowagę ze związanymi rękami, ale Harry mu pomaga. Może poczuć jego duże dłonie rozstawione na całym swoim brzuchu, a jego biodra spotykają się z pchnięciami Louisa. - Harry.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Harry pyta, pocierając jego brzuch.

\- Potrzebuję zostać wypieprzonym. - Louis błaga i Harry wie, czego chłopak potrzebuje. Wstaje na kolana i Louisa również pozostawia na kolanach i przedramionach. Ustawia się za nim i szybko pcha w niego z powrotem, trzymając biodra Louisa.

\- To jest to, czego chcesz? - pyta.

\- Tak, tak, tak. - Louis łka, zagryzając wewnętrzną stronę swojego policzka. - Daj mi klapsa, Harry.

\- Tak? Chcesz, żebym to zrobił, prawda? Mój brudny chłopiec. - mruczy Harry, przesuwając dłonią po prawym pośladku Louisa i chwytając go mocno. - Chcesz dostać lanie?

\- Tak, proszę, zlej mnie, Harry, zlej mnie. - Louis błaga, łkając w prześcieradło. Harry uśmiecha się i daje pośladkowi Louisa lekkiego klapsa, na co skóra podskakuje. - Mocniej, mocniej, kochanie, mocniej.

Harry ponownie daje mu klapsa, tym razem nieco mocniej i pozostawia tam całkiem czerwony znak. Robi to samo na drugim pośladku, pozostawiając je zarumienione i ładne. Louis krzyczy ponownie i szlocha w prześcieradło. Harry ponownie daje mu klapsa i sięga dłonią w górę i w dół jego kręgosłupa.

\- Zaraz dojdę ponownie, Harry. Pieprz mnie mocniej, pieprz mnie, proszę, jestem blisko. Cholera, cholera, Harry. - Louis mówi chaotycznie, kiedy jego nogi się trzęsą. Harry klepie go znowu, pieprząc go szybciej i wsłuchując się w dźwięk jąder uderzających o obolałą skórę.

\- Dalej, kochanie, dojdź dla mnie. Bądź dobrym chłopcem i dojdź jeszcze raz. - Harry grucha, ściskając jego pośladki i rozchylając się, żeby obserwować, jak jego penis znika z dziurce Louisa.

\- Tak! Tak! Właśnie tam! Zaraz dojdę! - Louis krzyczy, chowając twarz w pościeli i wołając imię Harry’ego, kiedy ponownie dochodzi na swój brzuszek. Harry wbija się w niego szybciej, goniąc swój orgazm.

\- Dojdę w tobie, kochanie, wypełnię cię, tak? Chcę, żebyś był pełny mojego orgazmu. - warczy Harry, a jego pierś faluje na dźwięk płaczu Louisa, gdy ten spycha go na krawędź i dochodzi mocno, schowany głęboko w jego wnętrzu, jęcząc pokornie i ujeżdżając go. Wysuwa się na zewnątrz powoli, a jego penis robi się miękki. Louis łapie oddech ze swoją wrażliwą dziurką, tak szeroką i rozciągniętą. Harry starannie przewraca Louisa na plecy i całuje go głęboko i powoli. Rozwiązuje szalik i odrzuca go, całując wnętrze jego nadgarstków.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Jesteś ze mną? - Harry pyta, trzymając jego dłonie.

\- Tak, tak, jestem. - Louis pomrukuje.

\- Jesteś taki dobry dla mnie, kochanie. Jesteś niesamowity. - Grucha Harry, całując go ponownie. - Pozwól mi się teraz tobą zająć, dobrze? Wyczyszczę cię i możemy się przespać.

\- Okej. - Louis odpowiada cicho. Harry wstaje i Louis zamyka oczy, oddychając głęboko. Jest wyczerpany, ale bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Harry wraca i wyciera go czystą, ciepłą flanelą pomiędzy jego nogami i na brzuszku, całując go wszędzie.

\- Weźmiemy trochę balsamu na twój mały, biedny tyłeczek, dobrze? chcę, żebyś poczuł się lepiej. - Harry pomrukuje, chwytając jakiś balsam. Pomaga Louisowi podnieść się ne kolana i pociera go kremem, uważając na jego obolałe pośladki. - Lepiej?

\- Tak. - odpowiada Louis. - Potrzebuję snu.

\- Potrzebujesz. Harry zgadza się. Wciąga go na swoje ramiona, przyciskając go do swojej piersi i całując delikatnie. - Taki dobry dla mnie, kochanie. Teraz czas do spania. Kocham cię, skarbie.

\- Kocham cię. - Louis pomrukuje, kładąc rękę na brzuchu i zasypiając w kilka sekund.

 

 

\- Chciałbym, żebyś mógł być już w domu. - dąsa się Louis. Jest zwinięty samotnie na swoim łóżku, rozmawiając z Harrym przez telefon.

\- Wiem, ja też, kochanie, ale jeszcze tylko pięć dni i będę tam, i tylko siedem zanim nie powitamy naszego małego chłopca. To jest warte czekania, czyż nie? - mówi Harry. Przebiera się na swój następny koncert, zakładając czarny podkoszulek.

\- Tak, jest - Louis uśmiecha się czule, spoglądając w dół, na swój brzuszek. - Myślę, że on również jest podekscytowany, bo kopie całkiem sporo.

\- To dobrze, nie mogę się doczekać, aż go spotkam. Muszę lecieć na próbę dźwięku, zadzwonię później, dobra?- mówi Styles. - Dzwoń jakby cokolwiek się działo. Zostawię mój telefon włączony, tak na w razie czego.

\- Będzie ze mną dobrze. - obiecuje Tomlinson. - Idź być gwiazdą.

\- Dzięki, skarbie - śmieje się Harry. - Dobranoc, przekaż całusa dzidziusiowi od Papy.

\- W porządku - szczerzy się Louis - Dobranoc, kocham cię. Powodzenia.

\- Też cię kocham. Dzięki, kochanie, pa. - mówi Harry, niechętnie się rozłączając.

Jest kilka minut po tym jak skończyli rozmowę, gdy Louis czuje dokuczliwy ból w jego brzuchu, ale po chwili to przechodzi. Kompletnie to ignoruje, ale to staje się coraz częstsze w ciągu kolejnych trzech godzin. Kiedy czuje, że odeszły mu wody, wie, że jest w głębokiej dupie. Nie spodziewał się dokładnie takiego porodu, lekarze mieli wywołać odejście wód płodowych i później przeprowadzić cesarskie cięcie, ale teraz Louis jest zmartwiony. Łapie swój telefon i wybiera numer Harry’ego i wie, że chłopak jest dopiero na półmetku swojego show.

Harry jest w połowie śpiewania piosenki, kiedy czuje wibracje telefonu w kieszeni.- Uch, przepraszam za to, to Louis. Zbliżamy się do terminu cięcia cesarskiego, więc muszę to odebrać.- przeprasza Styles, wyjmując słuchawkę z ucha i akceptuje połączenie, odwracając się tyłem do widowni.- Louis? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie. Wody mi odeszły, rodzę. - Louis płacze do komórki. - Potrzebuję cię.

\- Ćśśś, kochanie, uspokój się, dobrze? Będę tam tak szybko jak będę mógł. Zadzwonię do Paula i on zabierze cię do szpitala, będę tam tak szybko jak będę mógł - obiecuje Harry. Cała arena wokół niego jest pogrążona w ciszy, serca dudni mu w uszach.

\- Nie spodziewałem się porodu. - szlocha Tomlinson - Tak się boję.

\- To w porządku, kochanie. Wszystko będzie w porządku i z tobą i z naszym dzieckiem, dobrze? Lekarze o to zadbają. - uspokaja Styles. - Dzwonie do Paula w tym momencie, tak? Po prostu bądź spokojny i zobaczymy się niedługo, skarbie. Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - Louis pociąga nosem.

Harry wkłada telefon do kieszeni i odwraca się znów w stronę publiki. - Przykro mi, że muszę to zrobić, ale Louis właśnie rodzi nasze dziecko. Muszę się dostać do szpitala tak szybko, jak tylko mogę. Byliście niesamowitą widownię, dziękuję wam bardzo za bycie tutaj, ale muszę iść poznać mojego syna.

Wszyscy wiwatują dla niego i Harry zbiega ze sceny i wybiera numer Paula tak szybko, jak pozwalają mu na to jego palce.

~

Rozpoczynają niespodziewane cięcie cesarskie zaraz po tym, jak zjawia się tam Harry, ponieważ Louis krzyczy, że nie urodzi ich dziecka bez niego. Styles czuł się słabo przez cały czas zabiegu, ale pozostał silny dla ukochanego.

Teraz Louis leży w łóżku ze zmęczonym, małym uśmiechem na twarzy, trzymając ich małego chłopca w ramionach. Zdecydowali się nazwać go Aiden, co znaczyło „mały ogień” i Louis myślał, że pasuje do niego perfekcyjnie; zawsze był wielką kulką energii w macicy.

\- Czy on nie jest wspaniały? - szepcze Tomlinson, bawiąc się cienkimi włoskami na głowie jego syna. - Nie sądziłem, że to możliwe, by kochać cokolwiek tak mocno.

\- Jest perfekcyjny. - szepcze Harry, całując główkę dziecka. - Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy w końcu otworzy swoje oczy i zobaczy tatusia i Papę.

\- Ja też. - Louis uśmiecha się miękko. - Doktor powiedział, że zwykle zajmuje im to około godziny, czy coś około.

\- Stworzyliśmy go, Lou. Ty i ja stworzyliśmy osobę. - mówi Styles z szacunkiem. - I jest piękny.

\- Tak, jest. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się mokro. - Zdecydowanie zrobimy to ponownie.

Harry szczerzy się do niego, całując miękko.

~

\- Li! - krzyczy szczęśliwie Aiden, podnosząc małe rączki po Liama, by go chwycić.

\- Hej, Aiden! Tęskniłem za tobą! - grucha Payne, całując policzek chłopca. - Wyglądasz bardzo uroczo w swoim garniturze i krawacie.

\- Dziękuję - mówi dumnie Aiden - To dzięki tatusiowi.

\- Hej, Li - szczerzy się Louis, całując jego policzek. - Aiden jest tym wszystkim bardziej podekscytowany niż ja.

\- Ponieważ wszyscy zapomną o albumie Harry’ego, by popatrzeć na tego małego kolegę.

\- Prawdopodobnie. - śmieje się Louis - Nie, to niesamowity album. Naprawdę wykonał przy nim kawał dobrej roboty.

\- Gdzie wielka gwiazda, tak właściwie? - pyta Liam.

\- Rozmawia z inną sławną osobą, kto wie - niebieskooki wzrusza ramionami. - Biegnę do ubikacji, swoją drogą. Popilnujesz go?

\- Tak, oczywiście. - mówi Liam, ponownie całując Aidena. - Poszukajmy Papy.

\- Papa! - woła szczęśliwie trzylatek. Louis szczerzy się i odchodzi, a Liam odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że jego tyłek stał się większy od ostatniego razu kiedy go widział.

\- Papa! Tam! Li, Papa! - krzyczy Aiden, wskazując na swojego ojca, stojącego blisko baru, rozmawiając ze starszym mężczyzną w garniturze. Liam podchodzi, a chłopiec pręży się w górę i dół, próbując chwycić Harry’ego.

\- Hej, kolego! Znalazłeś mnie! - uśmiecha się Harry, zabierając go z rąk Liama i całując po całej twarzy. - Dobrze się bawisz na przyjęciu Papy?

\- Tak! - mówi Aiden. - Tatuś poszedł na nocniczek.

\- Ty też musisz?

\- Nie, tylko tatuś. - odpowiada chłopiec.

\- Jeff, to jest Aiden. - Harry uśmiecha się, znów poświęcając swoją uwagę starszemu mężczyźnie.

\- Cześć, Aiden. Co u ciebie? - pyta z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- To mój Papa! - mówi dumnie dziecko.

\- Powiedz mu ile masz lat, A. - podpowiada Harry.

\- Mam teraz trzy lata!

\- Wow, ale z ciebie duży chłopiec! Zamierzasz być wyższy niż Papa? - Pyta Jeff.

\- Tak! Większy niż Papa!

\- Tylko jeśli będziesz jadł owoce i warzywa, jak mówi ci tatuś. - mówi zielonooki ostrzegawczo.

\- Będę!

Harry nosi Aidena wokół przyjęcia, a chłopiec rozmawia wesoło z każdą napotkaną osobą. Jest duszą towarzystwa, dokładnie tak, jak Louis i jest tak ciekawy wszystkiego, co również przypomina Louisa.

Harry trzyma go na swoim biodrze i rozmawia z kobietą, podczas gdy ten ogląda się za siebie. Aiden patrzy wokół i widzi Louisa zmierzającego ku niemu. Mężczyzna posyła mu sygnał „ćśśś” i chłopczyk udaje, że zasuwa swoje usta na zamek błyskawiczny. Louis robi do niego głupią minę i Aiden chichocze.

\- Co jest tak śmieszne? - pyta Harry ze śmiechem.

\- Nic, Papo! - Aiden posyła mu bezczelny uśmiech. Znów chichocze, kiedy Louis wytyka język.

\- Buu - Louis szepcze do ucha Harry’ego, zaplatając swoje ramiona wokół jego talii.

\- Powinienem wiedzieć, że to byłeś ty. - śmieje się zielonooki, obracając się w ramionach ukochanego i pochyla się po krótki pocałunek.- Dobrze się bawisz?

\- Tak, jest naprawdę miło, kochanie. Wszyscy są z ciebie tacy dumni i nie mogą się doczekać, by dostać do rąk twój album. Jestem całkiem podekscytowany, chodząc wokół z moim ślubnym pierścionkiem i mówiąc im, że jesteś cały mój. - szczerzy się Louis.

\- Powinniśmy zrobić sobie zdjęcie rodzinne i wstawić je na instagram. - mówi Harry.

\- Myślę, że to będzie świetne. - uśmiecha się Louis. Poprosili jednego z kelnerów, by zrobił słodkie zdjęcie całej ich trójce i Harry opublikował je z podpisem moi ulubieni ludzie w eleganckich ciuchach.

\- Hej, Harry - mówi miękko Louis, trzymając Aidena na swoim biodrze i patrząc jak Harry publikuje zdjęcie.

\- Mm? - pyta Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z telefonu.

\- Jestem w ciąży.

Harry spogląda na niego i uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się po jego twarzy. - Będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko?

\- Tak. - Louis uśmiecha się miękko.

\- Dziecko? - pyta Aiden, ziewając. Cała ta impreza to dużo dla trzylatka.

\- Tatuś będzie miał dziecko, Aiden. Będziesz miał małego braciszka lub siostrę. - mówi Harry.

\- Ja duży brat?

\- Tak, będziesz dużym bratem. - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- Dziecko słodkie jak ja. - ogłasza chłopiec.

\- Tak, dziecko będzie bardzo słodkie, właśnie tak jak ty. - szczerzy się Harry.

\- Obaj jesteście słodcy. - szepcze Louis.

\- Ty też. - odpowiada Harry i znów go całuje.

Louis jest szczęśliwy, że przypadkowo wybrał się na randkę z gwiazdą popu.

**Author's Note:**

> Od Madzgi: Dobra, więc to koniec tego opowiadania. Wypadałoby coś napisać od siebie, co? Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że moje pierwsze tłumaczenie przypadło Wam do gustu i nie znajdowaliście w rozdziałach jakiś rażących błędów. Dziękuję za serduszka i reblogi. Czasem zastanawiałam się, czy czytelnicy są w ogóle świadomi, że tłumaczę to razem z Najną, Cóż, niektórzy są i dziękuję im za docenienie mojego wkładu w to tłumaczenie! I dziękuję także samej Najnie, która zgodziła się na współpracę! A teraz, nie przedłużając - zapraszam do czytania! :)
> 
> Od Najny: Cóż, skarbie… to koniec ;( Ale nie możemy się smucić, bo niedługo razem z Madzgą wrócimy z nowym tłumaczeniem :) Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za wasz wkład w to tłumaczenie, za komentarze, serduszka, wszystko, co dodawało nam siły. Mam nadzieję, że w następnym tłumaczeniu również będziecie doceniać naszą pracę. Ponadto chciałabym podziękować Madzge (przepraszam, nie umiem tego odmienić ;P) za współpracę, bo jak dla mnie pracowało nam się świetnie :) Dziękuję,że zgodziłaś mi się pomóc :D Do zobaczenia wkrótce!!!!!


End file.
